User talk:VictusBcb
Welcome! Congratulations on starting MatCat Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Could I get Admin privledges on the wiki? Xyniden Thank you Victus Thank you for creating this page Victus, I will look forward to reading your articles. Hello Vic, Not sure if you know yet, but 1) MatcatSMP is down for good and 2) MatcatSMP will be reborn! We (me, xyn, ac, lizard, miner, telch, vaugh, nuke, etc. etc. etc.) are going to start a new server, and we want to get as many of the old matcatians on board as possible. We would love it if you joined us again! We are currently using a temporary forum to communicate, you can find it at: http://mcsc.forumotion.com/ You can sign up there with your MC name and find the most recent info on the new server. The expectation at the moment is that AC will start making it just after New Years. We already have many of the old staff on board and several of the old members. We are now just trying to get the word out to as many people as possible. Even if you are not interested in joining us again, would you mind still sending the news onwards? Hope to see you on the forum. If not, it was a pleasure playing MC with you and maybe our paths will cross again some day. Cheers, Pax Oh, and you can reach me at paxmort.minecraft@gmail.com Feel free to message me with any questions you might have and you can also spread that email to old matcatians that might want it.